


[Podfic] Alton Brown Saved My Life | written by zvi

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character(s) of Color, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It might have been different if he'd remembered they were rich.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Alton Brown Saved My Life | written by zvi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alton Brown Saved My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



> Thanks to zvi for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5d90t0ws33e8ntn/Alton_Brown_Saved_My_Life.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 1MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:01:58 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
